


Getting It

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Lana's first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting It

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers/Warnings:** none/none  
>  **Disclaimer:** all characters belong to the CW/DC Comics

Chloe Sullivan secretly hated Lana Lang before she even met her. Okay, it wasn't hate ... it was more like jealousy, though she would never admit it out loud. Ever since she came to this school, all she had heard was how amazing Lana was, and it drove her insane. Even Clark Kent, the sweet boy she had met and was totally crushing on, turned out to be madly in love with Lana.

When she did finally meet the famous Lana, she was just getting stuff out of her locker after school, ready to go home. 

A voice interrupted her. “Are you Chloe Sullivan?” 

“Yeah, what’s it to you?” Chloe asked, not even bothering to turn around. 

“I just heard you were the new girl, and I wanted to come introduce myself,” came the soft answer. 

Chloe sighed, realizing this girl wasn’t going away. So she slammed her locker shut and turned around. 

If she had any less self -control, her jaw would’ve dropped at the sight that greeted her. The girl standing before her was _beautiful_. She was about her height, with long dark hair, hazel eyes, and just perfect features. Much to her surprise, her heart skipped a beat. 

“Hi,” the girl said shyly, sticking out her hand, “I’m Lana Lang.” Of course she was. 

“Well, you already know who I am,” Chloe replied, taking the proffered hand. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” And wow, that was lame. 

“You shouldn’t believe everything you hear,” Lana told her, smiling warmly. “I’ve heard a lot about you too.” 

“I don’t think I want to know,” Chloe snorted. She knew that with her odd clothes, and her attitude, people didn’t exactly warm up to her in this town. That was okay, because with the exception of Clark and Pete, she didn’t really care for them either. At least that’s what she told herself. 

“Well, I don’t care what they say,” Lana said stubbornly. Chloe couldn’t help but smile at that. Lana lowered her eyes. “Maybe … I can show you around?” 

“Actually, Clark already did that,” Chloe said apologetically. Seeing Lana’s disappointed expression, she found herself saying, “But I’m sure he missed something. After all, he is a guy.” 

Lana brightened up at this. “Great! I have cheerleading practice now, but maybe I can meet you in 2 hours? I live next door to Clark, so you can just come over.” 

“Sure,” Chloe agreed. “I’ll see you there then.”

“Okay,” Lana said. Before she left, she blushed slightly, and said, “Chloe?”

“Yeah?” Chloe asked. 

“You have really pretty eyes,” Lana told her, and then walked away. 

Chloe’s jaw did drop this time and said eyes unconsciously widened. A slight blush formed on her cheeks. Oh yeah, she was definitely getting what people saw in Lana Lang.


End file.
